A little laughter
by NorwayAussie
Summary: This is a short story of laughter and tickling between friends during a very intense situation. One shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from The Blacklist.

This is a short story of laughter and tickling between friends during a very intense situation.

"I need you to calm down Lizzy. It's been a long day and there's not much more to be done for now." Reddington's smooth voice penetrated her panicked mind and she whirled on him glaring.

"Calm down? Are you kidding me?" her voice got louder and more upset. They'd been on the run for over 48 hours and only now settling down for their first break. Reddington sat back on his chair watching Lizzy pace backwards and forwards, Dembae stood in the corner of the room, his eyes watchful and a frown causing lines in his forehead. "I'm suddenly on the most wanted list!"

"And you will stay there until we think our way out of it. Until then there is no point in becoming any more upset." Reddington's eyes never left his charges movements. "Take a seat, Lizzy." the command was clear in his voice. Liz paused momentarily in her steps and narrowed her eyes at Reddington.

"Don't presume to give me, of all people, demands!" The pitch in her voice went higher still as her face crumpled in distress.

"Sit down before you fall down, Lizzy." His words gentled by her obvious upset. Dembae frowned at her when she made eye contact with him. He stood near the door keeping his gun handy and eyes watchful. She took a deep breath and looked towards the windows; noticing how dark it was.

"I'm not staying the night here. Not without clearing my name!" Dembae shook his head and Reddington tilted his head to the side in question. Liz had her arms around her upper body as if seeking comfort.

"Lizzy. Sit." The command left no room for argument. She moved to the table and sat gingerly on the chair, looking like a small child in her grief and upset. "Take your jacket off and let Dembae look at your shoulder."

"What?" She asked confused, "My shoulder?" looking to right arm only now realising the stiffness and pain, a brief memory flashing through her mind when she was reminded of their escape through the city only 15 hours before, a car crash, being manhandled her shoulder being smashed into the ground and forced to fight for her life.

"Your shoulder, yes, Lizzy, take your jacket off. Dembae?" The tall man moved towards her like water of rocks, his movements were so smooth. Lizzy jumped in surprise and stood once more on instinct; her flight or fight response in hyper drive and her hands came up in front of her defensively.

"Whoa, whoa." Dembae stopped moving and looked towards Reddington for instruction. "I'm fine, I don't need medical attention." Reddington let out a short snort.

"Better to be safe then sorry, Lizzy. Sit back down and let Dembae take a quick look." Lizzy looked between Reddington and Dembae in confusion. "You're in shock, Lizzy." Her arms were back around her upper body.

"I will not hurt you, Elizabeth." Dembae's deep soothing voice reassured her as he took another step forward. Liz scooted back away from him stepping around the table away from him.

"Stop being silly, Lizzie, sit down and calm down, you need to take a breath." Reddington's voice penetrated her reverie and she edged further around the table, closer to the door. Shock had settled in and Liz had a one track mind. Escape and clear her name, she moved towards the door, keeping both the men in her sight.

"I don't want to stay here." Her voice shook and her body trembled. Reddington raised an eyebrow at her as she stepped closer to the door. Dembae followed her at a shuffle so as not to startle her.

Liz's eyes flicked towards to the door to check how far away from it she was and gasped surprised when she heard fast footsteps behind her; Dembae taking advantage of her distraction and rushing her. Lizzy reacted wildly, struggling and fighting with the huge giant of a man but it took him less than a minute before he had her pinned to the floor. Arms besides her head, Dembae straddling her hips.

"Lizzy, stop fighting. Dembae wont hurt you." Reddington soothed, still sitting in his chair, a small humourless smile on his lips. Lizzy struggled, furious at being taken down so quickly, furious at her situation and furious with Reddington for putting her there. White hot pain lanced through her shoulder and she was forced to slow her struggles, grimacing.

"Will you let me look at your shoulder, Elizabeth?" Dembae's deep voice resonated through the room; Lizzy looked up into his eyes and scrunched her face up as she wrenched her wrist free to try and strike at him, Dembae smiled and dodged the blow, grabbing her wrist and slamming it to the floor once again; lifting an eyebrow in question as if nothing had happened. Lizzy's breathing was erratic and fast and her panic didn't dissipate by being pinned to the floor. She tried against to get out of his grip and groaned in pain when it wrenched her shoulder. Whilst she was still in pain, Dembae quickly moved both her wrists into one of his and moved his hand to her shoulder. If she wasn't willingly going to allow him to look, he would force her. As he reached to feel behind the shoulder, with her arms still held above her head, his hand accidentally brushed her underarm and she gasped and giggled in surprise.

"Sorry, Elizabeth." He quickly apologised but at seeing the small smile on her lips, he looked to Ray for approval. Reddington shook his head and smiled his approval.

"Don't!" Dembae moved his free hand towards her stomach which was now somewhat on display after the struggling, her shirt had ridden up exposing up to her belly button. "Dembae! Don't you dare!" His gentle fingers reached their mark and she exploded into giggles, instantly pulling and struggling to be free.

"You know, I remember a time when I was on an island, outrageously hot, somewhere in the south pacific and the first thing you would hear when you got off the plane was giggling, as if someone had told the most wonderful joke and the participants couldn't get enough." Lizzy was now laughing continuously, Dembae's torturous fingers racing up and down her sides.

"It wasn't until later that we got told where the laughter was coming from. You see Lizzy, tickling is considered a punishment for misdemeanour crimes on this island. We rounded the corner and came upon three youths strung up on posts, three people tickling them with vigour." A scream came from Lizzy as Dembae reached her under arms and mercilessly scratched the skin there. Lizzy bucked and withered, trying to escape the torment. This was too much! She laughed and giggled and screamed as Dembae's larger form kept her beneath him.

"Pllllllllessssaaeeee! hahahaha stooooop! Dembae!" Lizzy cried out thrashing her head from side to side.

"We asked what the boys had done, of course, out of curiosity and it turned out; it was as simple as taking an apple!" Reddington paused to enjoy the laughter pouring from his Lizzy. "An apple, Lizzy."

"Ahahaha! Please! Haha, Stop!" Lizzy demanded through her laughter. Reddington was smiling now, as was Dembae.

"Not yet, Elizabeth." Dembae told her almost tenderly as his finger moved back to her stomach and attacked her hips. She creamed and bucked in panic and mindless thoughts of escape.

"They did this to their tribe for one other reason, Lizzy. Can you guess?"

"Fuck you, hahaha, Reddington!" Was the only response he got.

"When anyone in the tribe became depressed. Admittedly a very rare thing amount these tribes however they consider that the person depressed is possessed by a demon and believe that the struggling caused by tickling forces it from the body. Fascinating if you ask me." Reddington smiled as if he was no longer in the room with Dembae and Lizzy.

Lizzy was starting to struggle to breathe and Dembae finally stopped his attack on her stomach and hips. She lay gasping below him, attempting to draw air into her lungs.

"Do you feel better, Lizzy? My mother always said laughter makes everyone feel better." Reddington asked looking down at her from her chair. Lizzy gave a small smile but said nothing. "Alright Dembae, let her up." Dembae released her and sat to her side. Lizzy sat up slowly.

"Don't ever do that again!" Dembae and Red smiled, they knew it wouldn't be the last time they had her giggling on the floor.


End file.
